Year of the Pleashipper
by Queen Nephthys
Summary: These are a series of oneshots for ideas I had for IsisxMahad stories that never took full root in my brain, so I just combined them all together and made this because I still love the ideas and want to share them with people even though they won't be full chapter fics. Requests will be taken.
1. At Dawn

Hello to all my readers, soon-to-be-readers, pleashippers, and likeminded individuals who have nothing better to do! I now bring you a series of Pleashipping concepts I came up with in my spare time. Each and every chapter in this fic was meant to be a multichaptered fic that never took a full shape in my mind, but I have decided to clump them all together as one big series of oneshots. It is also my hope that I can get more love for this truly adorable pairing and inspire others to write more for this cute couple as well. I've known a lot of stories for Isis and Mahad that the writers of them have either deleted for whatever reason, or have stopped writing them and leave them on here as a teaser to all the readers who think that this is the best thing that they've ever read and wish that the writers would keep going with it, so they wait for their entire lives for something that will never be finished, like me! So if you like this, I strongly encourage you to write/draw some IsisxMahado work of your own to spread the love all throughout the world and the shadow realm!

K, so a few notes for this fic: #1; I know from reading various fics for Mahad over the last 6-7 years or so that people have different variations of his name (i.e., Mahad, Mahado Mahaado, Mahaad, and so on), and since I intended for every chapter in here to be individual fanfics, his name will vary from chapter to chapter. For example, in this chapter, I used Mahado as his name, while in another chapter he will be Mahad. Just a warning. Also, I'll only be using the names used in the Manga and the Anime, so no Mahaads or Mahaado, or Ma anything except for Mahad and Mahado, so that should decrease the confusion a little bit.

#2; In certain chapters there will be such elements as violence, swearing, blood, and maybe some ideologically sensitive materials depending on your definition of that phrase, so just be aware that this isn't all rainbows and unicorns, ya fluff nuts! Although there will be plenty of fluff per chapter. And Angst! Don't read if you don't like the angst!

#3; Some chapters are AU, meaning not everything will pretain to what goes on in the Manga or Anime. I think somewhere in my mind I created a fanfiction in modern day times where Mahad is a soldier fighting overseas and Isis is waiting with their young children for her husband to come home, so be aware of that. Like i said, I originally intended for these to be their own fics, but the ideas wouldn't take full bloom.

That should be it for now, so tell me what you think of chapter 1, and I'll post more later!

* * *

Often times she would come to watch the sun rise at dawn before everyone else woke up. It was a peaceful time, and not even her visions disturbed her at this hour, though they did the rest of the day. It made her truly appreciate the sacredness, the purity of this time, when the world still slumbered, and the quiet stood firm as an ever watchful guard that this single instance where all the world was at peace could not be disturbed.

It was astounding how quickly the defenses dropped after dawn, however, and the palace, as well as the entire world would come to life in a brilliant explosion of noise and heat and color, dizzying and mad. It was the reason she chose to lock herself in the confines of her meditation room until dusk, when the chaos died down, and quiet held its post once more.

She always came to the same spot each dawn, The balcony overlooking the east of the city, a perfect view of the rising sun always visible. She knew the path well, though she often found herself unknowingly wandering off it, leading herself through different trails and paths in the maze that the palace was. though today she opted to take the route as she knew, without a detour in-between. Perhaps if she hadn't been so stringent, she would have completely missed him.

But fate had other plans in store, and she realized this immediately when she found Mahad in her usual spot overlooking the east side of the city. Almost it seemed unreal, as it always did when he appeared in the same place as she. He had not seen her yet, and a part of her desired to run away before he did. But never one to meddle in fate (not _physically_, at least), she walked up to him, contemplating what she was to say.

"You are up early today, Mahado." she stated. She must have startled him, for she could see him tense, and hear him gasp lightly as he turned to face her. When their eyes met, he relaxed, and seeing that made her heart lift a bit. Though they had been friends long since childhood, it was always good when she was reminded how comfortable he was around her, or how much her cared for her and trusted her.

"Isis." he greeted. "Forgive me, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not possible." Isis assured him with a smile. "Your presence is always a source of happiness for me."

He nodded in response to this. "What brings you here at this hour?" he asked, turning back to overlook the city. Isis walked up next to him, letting her hands rest on the railing.

"That's my question for you." she stated. "I am always here in the morning, to watch the sun rise. This is the first time I've ever been graced with your company, however." she smiled.

Mahado sighed. "It seemed like the place to be. Lately I've been finding myself restless, unable to sleep."

Isis looked at him with genuine surprise. "Bad dreams?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Bad anxieties." he corrected. Isis's eyes softened, immediately knowing what he spoke of. Looking back, it seemed hard to believe that it had been nearly five months since Mahado had inherited the Millennium Ring from his teacher. Isis was well aware of the plague the Items could be to a new user, her seniority over Mahado only being a mere three months' difference. It had barely been a week before Mahado had been initiated into the priesthood that she had begun to be cured of the ghastly nightmares, the shadows that always seemed to be following her, the constant anger she felt, and the maddening voices that filled her head. The items were indeed a heavy burden, but what worried her is that these terrors had been plaguing Mahado three times as long as they had any of the other guardians, and much worse. She had thought that it was due to his natural born ability as a magician, and she still believed this. In fact, she had been the one to suggest to him to seal a portion of his magic away to try to cure the hypersensitivity he had towards the darkness in his item. For a while, it seemed to be doing him some good, but he continued to speak of the shadows constantly following him, and the cold, dark aura that surrounded the Ring.

"The spirit of the Ring still haunts you." It wasn't phrased as a question, because she knew it was the truth.

"The Ring's darkness is ever present, and I fear there is nothing that can be done about it for the moment." he said solemnly, resting his hand over the source of his troubles. "Fortunately, it has not brought any harm to me yet."

"It has if it keeps you from sleeping." Isis said. "Is there any way I may be able to lessen the burden?"

He shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, Isis." he smiled at her, causing her to blush slightly. "Truly I do, but it _has_ weakened considerably ever since I sealed away my magic. I know that eventually, it will no longer bother me as it does now, as the Necklace did with you." he paused, waiting to see if she would respond, but she did not. Her face looked a bit troubled now, though, most likely because he had not wanted her help. Truthfully, there was little she could do. The Ring's dark pulse had indeed died down, but it had still spurred him to research their creation, hoping to find a way to expel the darkness within them altogether. When he had found the truth behind their creation, that they had been forged in the cold blood of a hundred people, that was when he began to feel the Ring's darkness again, and more powerful than before. Truthfully, he hadn't slept in over a week, because the nightmares kept him up at night, and the delusions of blood on his hands and shadow creatures in the corners of his eyes followed him wherever he went. He had yet to tell anyone of his findings, for fear that they would experience the same terrors. Isis especially had it bad when she first inherited the Millennium Necklace. At night he could hear her screaming in her sleep, and during the day she was as pale as a ghost, and dark circles would always be present around her eyes. Sometimes she still appeared in this state, due to her visions. If anyone could understand his pains, it would be her, but he couldn't put such a weight on her shoulders in clear conscience.

"...You aren't allowed to share all of your visions with the Pharaoh, are you?" he asked, catching her off guard. Why the sudden change of subject?

"No, I am limited to what I can tell our king regarding the future. Sometimes negative events produce positive effects, so if I were to tell the Pharaoh, or anyone for that matter, of an event that could be prevented, it would also prevent certain beneficial outcomes from occurring. Only fates that would directly result in the safety of Egypt and the royal family can I warn of its forthcoming and prevent it from happening." she said. "But surely you already knew this, Mahado."

"Yes, of course." he nodded. "It just occurred to me, though... To know the future, and to know you could change something, but can't, it must weigh heavy on you. You aren't even able to tell someone until it's too late to do anything. How do you manage through such a task?"

Isis raised her eyebrow. He was hiding something from her, it was too obvious. But questioning him would produce no answers, so she decided the only thing she could do at the moment was to answer him, and ask questions later.

"There is always some guilt when you know that events can be changed for the better." Isis said, her head bowing in shame. "What it really comes down to is the belief that what you did or did not do will play a part in the greater good. If I were to open the gates of tomorrow up for everyone to see, then things would be even worse, because no one would then accept fate. You are right, it is a burden, but I bear it with the best intentions."

Isis turned to him. "You don't have to accept my help with whatever it is that ails you, Mahado. You don't even have to tell me, but I want you to promise me," she put her hand on his arm, gently turning him to face her. He looked into her doting eyes, alight with the first rays of the morning sun. "Promise me that you won't bear this burden alone."

Before he could say anything, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away, she noticed that he was blushing from ear to ear. As much as she wanted to smile and laugh then, seeing how he reacted to her, she kept a practiced, straight face. "That will be a weight off my shoulders."

Looking over the balcony, she saw that the sun had finally risen into the sky, and inside the palace could be heard the rumble of the servants as peace left its post for the day to begin.

"Seems that the day has already begun." she said. "We should make our way to court; the Pharaoh will want to see us. Care to walk with me?"

Mahado blinked, trying to process what she was saying as he was still in shock by the fact that she had kissed him. Shaking his head in the hopes of clearing his thoughts, he looked at her apologetically.

"I'd love to, Isis, but I think that I will stay here a moment longer to collect my thoughts. I believe there is something I should inform the Pharaoh about later, and I want to be certain that I am prepared."

She nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. "Alright then; I'm glad to have had the chance to be with you this early, in the least. And remember what I told you." After receiving his nod of recognition, she left for the throne room, silently cursing herself for letting her emotions get the best of her back there.

Meanwhile, Mahado remained on the balcony, still watching the ever rising sun. He would take Isis's words to heart and inform the Pharaoh later in the day. Deep down, he knew it was the right thing to do, for himself, and the other Item holders. The more they knew about the items, the easier it would be to completely expel the evil presence from them. But that was something to think about much later. For now he planned to focus a bit more on Isis, and that kiss she just gave him. He smiled briefly, running a hand over the cheek that she had pressed her lips to. When he realized what he was doing, he let his hand fall down to his side and shook his head to clear his thoughts again.

"Don't be a fool." he thought aloud. "She was just being kind. She doesn't see you that way."

* * *

Awwwz! Such a sweet little moment. I could totally see this happening in the Manga! Anyway, that's pretty much it. As usual, I'll remind people that I accept both chapter requests for this story, as well as requests for fanart from these one shots that I will post on my DeviantART account. All you have to do is somehow contact me, and I will do what I can with your requests. Just be aware that it may take me some time to complete any requests.

R&R at your leisure


	2. Water Lilies

So here's Chapter 2. Not much to say otherwise. If you like it, read it. If you don't, go away.

* * *

If anyone were to look at high priest Mahado, it would always appear that the man had somewhere of great consequence to be, the way he carried himself, marching through the corridors of the palace, eyes focused on the path in front of him, barely glancing at anyone who passed by him.

Truthfully, this was not so. In fact, most times Mahado had absolutely nowhere in particular to be. Especially not when Mana was always skipping her lessons, and dragging Atem along with her. And when his leader was not there to give him orders, then Mahado had nothing to do. Most of his time was occupied with wandering the palace, making sure that the palace was secure from intruders, making sure the guards were keeping their post (really pointless, considering no one dared try to slack off on his watch), and trying to find out where Mana had snuck off to just to give himself something to _do_!

As he entered the courtyard to look for his apprentice there next, he noticed someone else he knew instead: Isis.

She was sitting on one of the fountains, her hand drifting in the warm waters. Her headdress was missing, and her raven hair drifted over her shoulders in a beautiful cascade. She had her face downcast, yet he was able to see her blue eyes looking entranced by something he could not see from where he was. Taking a moment to appreciate how lovely she looked, Mahado steeled his nerves and walked over to her.

"Good morning, Isis." he greeted, trying not to sound so enthusiastic about simply bumping into her. Isis calmly looked up at him, nodding her head slightly.

"Good to see you Mahado." she replied, her voice not betraying her calm demeanor. If Mahado didn't know better, he would say that she had predicted his coming over to her. He didn't doubt it; there really was no way for her to control just what the Necklace showed her.

"Isis, would you mind...?" he began, but Isis quickly interrupted him.

"Your apprentice is on the other side of the palace, and the Pharaoh is with her. You might want to hurry over there before they leave for the horse stables." she told him.

"Uh..." Mahado muttered, unable to respond to her. Though it wasn't the first time he had experienced her visions firsthand, it always took him by surprise whenever she would give him information that anyone else wouldn't have known.

"That was what you wanted from me, wasn't it?" she asked, her tone earnest. "To know where Mana was?" This response drew even more surprise from Mahad.

"Well... I _was_ wondering where she was." He muttered, more to himself than her. "Truthfully, though, I wanted to know if I could join you."

She seemed surprised by his answer, her blue eyes giving away her shock clearly. "You do?" she asked.

He chuckled a little. "Is there a reason I should not?" he questioned, choosing to sit beside her before she could give another response.

Noticing their close proximity, and the fact that their hands were nearly touching, she blushed and looked away. "No, just... seems that is all that has been happening lately; people being more concerned with the Necklace, that is." She focused her attention back to the fountain, where her hand was resting against the petals of a water lily. "Ever since Atem took the throne, it's been that way."

Mahado was surprised by this. Surely this wasn't the case; he had spoken to Isis just a few days ago... when he suspected that Atem would try to run away from a diplomatic meeting and wanted to ask Isis how it could be prevented. And now he felt like garbage.

"I'm sorry." he said, hoping she would look at him, but her gaze remained focused on the water lily.

She shook her head. "It is not your fault." she said. "It is expected after the recent events." she was referring to Akhenamkhanen's passing and Atem's ascension to the throne, of course. "My powers of precognition bear a great responsibility along with them, and it is my duty to foresee any threats against Egypt." she heaved a sigh. "Perhaps I am too sensitive."

"But you shouldn't perceive that as a bad thing." Mahado stated. "You _should _want to feel appreciated for what you have to offer, other than what the Necklace does."

Isis laughed bitterly. "I would hate to be selfish; after all, I am only a servant, albeit an overly decorated one." Mahado subconsciously looked at her Necklace and bangled wrists when she said this.

"Everyone deserves to be appreciated." while saying this, he put his hand in the water, twisting his fingers around one of the water lilies. "Even flowers serve a purpose." The both glanced down to the specimen cradled by his fingers.

She sighed. "They give the world beauty." she lamented.

Mahado smiled. "And so do you."

Isis gasped, turning her now dark red face to him. Realizing the reason for her shock, Mahad blushed as well and turned away from her. "I-I'm sorry, Isis!" he stuttered. "I didn't mean it that way, I swear!"

He didn't notice with his back turned to her, but Isis's lips had turned into a wide smile, though she was still embarrassed. "Th-thank you, Mahado. I appreciate it, and everything really." He only nodded bashfully. He had always thought that she was beautiful, he just never thought he would have the nerve to tell her. At least she didn't over-think it like he assumed she would. Calming down, he turned back to her. She had turned away from him again, her eyes were focused on something else. On impulse, Mahad took the lily still in his hand out of the fountain and with his other hand pulled back Isis's hair. She gasped in surprise, but did not protest, so he continued his work and tied the flower into her hair so that it would not fall out. He had had plenty of practice with Mana when she was younger and always demanding that he do it for her. When he was done, she turned around so that he could see his work, and he was very pleased with the result. The flower complimented her eyes perfectly, and he had pushed her hair all onto her left shoulder. She was a vision in her own right. He couldn't stop the smile on his face if he tried.

"You should wear your hair like this more often." he said with a light laugh. "I prefer it this way to your headdress." she blushed and looked away, but he didn't take her modesty into consideration.

"Mahado..." she started, but was unable to find her words after this. Mahado shook his head and stood up.

"I think that I should go find Mana now, before she gets herself into any..." before he could finish his sentence, a loud bang vibrated through the entire courtyard, and to the left of the two priest a flash a multiple bright lights could be seen by all.

"...too late." he mumbled, before raising his voice so that Isis could hear. "As I was saying, I think that I should go find Mana now, because she is in _very_ big trouble!"

Isis smiled. "Alright. And thank you for sitting with me." she added.

"Not at all." he replied. "It was a pleasure. If you ever want to talk in the future, find me and we can talk as much as you want." Once he saw her nod of approval, he bowed and exited the courtyard, leaving a still flustered priestess behind.

~Q.N~

Later that evening, Isis was preparing for bed in her chambers. As she sat down to brush out her hair, her fingers came up to the water lily still in her hair. Smiling, she put down the brush, choosing to keep the flower in her hair for the night.

To Egypt, the water lily had always been sacred. It was an ageless symbol of rebirth, and it would always mean something a little bit more to Isis from now on.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

R&R at your leisure!


	3. I'm Pregnant

She laid her fingers over her stomach, her stomach lurching, but not necessarily in a bad way. slowly she ran her hand over her stomach, and her eyes widened. A part of her wanted to second guess herself, but she knew that there was no way to deny it. It would explain all of her recent ailments, and her recent mood swings. Isis had suspected that she was pregnant for some time now, but you couldn't always be sure. Being skilled in medicine as she was, she had come across her fair share of false alarms, women who displayed all of the symptoms, but ended up never being pregnant to begin with. But now she was certain, the small bump in her abdomen a clear positive.

She slowly dropped onto her bed, letting the fact sink in. She couldn't believe that she was finally pregnant! For years she had been worried that she wouldn't be able to find a husband, much less get pregnant, and now it was finally happening. She had always loved children, and wanted a little boy or girl of her own. When she had told this to her husband, he had at first been nervous regarding having and raising a child, as she supposed all men were to some extent. He had asked to give the topic some thought, and she had respected that... until a year went by and he was still thinking about it. She had put her foot down then, as gently as she possibly could, and he had agreed that they were ready. They had been trying for three months now, not that _either_ of them were complaining; to say the least, the sex was incredible! She had been feeling a bit put out, though. she had known women who had conceived the first time, with no complications, and had hoped that she was one of them.

But that hardly mattered to her now; all she cared about was that she and Mahad were going to have a child of their own.

Which reminded her, she needed to tell Mahad. How was she going to break the news to him? More importantly, how was he going to react. The last time she had brought up children to him, he had gone white, and started rambling about how Mana was bad enough as it was. But again, that had been almost a year and a half ago. His views may have changed. Even if they hadn't, wouldn't he be happy to know that it was _his _child that she was having?

Well, she wouldn't find out sitting here. Picking up her dress from off the ground, she put it on, smiling when she noticed that the dress wasn't as loose around her stomach as usual. she ran her hand delicately over her abdomen once more before heading out the door.

It was close to the afternoon, so Mahad would most likely be in the Magician's wing, either teaching Mana, or signing documents for the Pharaoh. She took the fastest route she knew to get there, yet it still seemed that she was going too slow. She was so anxious to tell him the news, regardless of how he would take it. However, she decided that if he took it badly, she would see to it that he would make him change his opinion in the _harshest_ of ways. He may be her husband, but no matter how much she loved him she wouldn't allow him to rain on this happy occasion. He could tend to exaggerate things, after all. She arrived at the Magician's wing after what seemed like hours of walking. Mahad's study was at the very back, where his teacher's used to be.

She'd make him move it closer once she was farther into her pregnancy.

When she got to his study, noticing it took much more out of her than usual to make the trek, she knocked on the door and practically sung out, "It's me Mahad." she said.

"Come in, Isis." he called. She happily obliged, almost slamming the door open in her enthusiasm. Mahad looked up from his work as she entered, smiling at her.

He exhaled a sigh in admiration. "How is it that you always manage to look so beautiful every time I see you?" he asked, walking over to her and encircling her in his arms. She giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"That's my little secret." she said, and kissed him again. He pulled away, smiling like an idiot at her.

"You're in a good mood today." he noted, and she laughed again. "Something I should know about? Like if it means you'll be making me happy later tonight?" he whispered the last part in her ear, causing pleasant shivers to go down her spine.

"We'll see how the day plays out." she stated. Mahad sighed; that usually meant 'no', or 'I feel like teasing you until you go crazy with want', neither of which were good for him. Isis noticed his expression fall.

"I didn't say no." she said playfully.

"But you didn't say yes, either." he responded, going back to sit at his desk. She walked over with him, sitting on top of her desk where there were no papers or other objects that she could disturb.

"What would you say if I asked you if you would like to have another Mana running around?" she asked, placing her hand on her stomach affectionately.

Mahad scoffed, not even looking up from his papers. "I'd say one Mana's bad enough." his voice turned to a laugh at the end, though, so that was a good sign. "Surely you don't want me to take on another apprentice."

"No, I just thought it would be nice for Mana to have someone with her youthful energy around, perhaps a bit younger, though, like a little brother or sister."

"I think Atem plays that role very well already." Mahad said. Isis frowned.

"What would you say if I told you we were expecting company soon?"

"When is this?" he asked.

"Hopefully somewhere between seven to eight months."

"Is this something you saw with your Necklace?"

Isis frowned again. "What would you say if I told you that you're the biggest idiot I've ever known."

Mahad looked up at this accusation. "What?" he asked. "What did I do? Did I forget something?"

Isis rolled her eyes. "No, you didn't." she sighed. "Mahad, I'm... I'm pregnant." she finally admitted.

She held her breath when she saw his eyes widen and he stood up, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You...Isis, y-you're..." he stuttered, not able to say anything.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes, Mahad, I'm pregnant." her eyes softened.

"Who's is it?" he asked, causing her to nearly fall off the desk.

"Who-?" she exclaimed. "Yours, dummy! Who else have I slept with in my life besides you?!"

He laughed then. "I know that, I just felt like ruffling your feathers a little." his tone turned serious. "But...you're really pregnant, though? With our child?" he asked.

She nodded, the smile returning. "Yes, our child."

"And we're going to be parents?"

"Yes."

"And I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes."

That was the last thing she said before her husband collapsed on the hard stone floor.

* * *

This is one of my favorite chapters! Ha ha ha! He passed out in shock! Haha!

R&R at your leisure!


End file.
